Total Drama Love Boat
by silentmusician202
Summary: After TDWT the producers decided to bring all the characters back for a new show on a cruise ship! Only this time the challenges are all rewards and Chris has a secret plan to get all the teens paired up by the end of the trip Day3 they can't stop crying
1. getting ready part 1

"Last season of Total Drama Heather won a million bucks by kneeing Alejandro,only to have it sink into a volcano thanks to a ferile Zeke. Gwen stole Courtney's boyfriend by kissing him in a confessional. Lindsay remembered Tyler's name. Owen and Izzy suffered a break up. Bridget kissed a pole. And Alejandro fooled everyone for what twenty episodes?"Chris looked at Chef who shrugged." We also ran into a little problem with the volcano blowing up so to apologize for that our producers paid a trip for all the contestants on a cruise around the world! But there's one catch the cameras are still rolling and they will be forced to be put through weird challenges or get kicked out. And what they don't know is that the produces,Chef,and I are all planing to get them paired up by the end of trip. Why? Becuase this is TOTAL DRAMA LOVE BOAT!"

_*intro plays and flashes to the dock where everyone is*_

" Wow a we're really going on a cruise ship eh," said Ezekiel as he was wearing his usual get up but with sunglasses

"Yeah but why are there so many couples around?" Gwen asked while holding on to her boyfriend,Duncan. Courtney shot glares at her and Gwen stuck out her tongue until she saw Trent who was staring at her sadly and painfully.

"Oh my gosh what if it's a couples ship!" Sadie squealed with her best friend"

Chris then came up to the teens wearing sunglasses,his blue shirt and shorts,and a straw hat."That half of the brain is right! You are all welcomed to join us on this cruise ship for more challenges,relaxation,and another chance to be on tv!"

"Umm senor do you mind telling us why we are not on a regular ship?"Alejandro asked. His was out of the Drama machine but he still had some burns and scars.

"Uh duh he is obviously working up some scheme and WHERE IS MY FREAKIN' MILLION!" Heather shaked her fists angrily.

Chris scratched his head."Umm noooo... whatever just bring up your bags."

"Isn't the staff supposed to do it?"Beth pointed out.

"yeahhhh...not."Chris then left the teens to carry their tons of luggage.

_*With Cody and Sierra*_

"I'll carry your bags Cody!" Sierra gleefully picked it up without hesitation.

"umm thanks Sierra,but I got it"

"No I got it"

"No it's fine."

"Cody just let me take the bag,"Seirra demanded then she ran into the ship

"You know you'll never get it back right?"the sarcastic braniac said.

"I know...HEY DUCK!"

"Wha-" It was too late Noah was on the floor with a green suitcase on top of him.

"Sorry Noah. I just wanted to see a suitcase fly!" Izzy then lifted her suitcase off of him.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE YOU PHSYCOPATH!" Noah then angrily picked up his bags of books and clothes and went into the ship as Cody followed.

"Oh well" Izzy threw another suitcase.

"OW!"

"Sorry Owen!"

" Oh it's okay Izzy you know it's kinda cute when you put people in pain."

_*Owen confessional*_

"It's been kinda lonely without Izzy. I guess i maybe...kinda...miss...her."

_*end*_

_*with Heather and Alejandro*_

"UGH! Stupid Chris making me bring my own bags," she tried pull some of her twelve bags but failed miserably. Alejandro who had his bags all in one hand looked at Heather intently.

"Heather it seems that you are having a little trouble there. Do you mind if I help?"

"Look if your trying to get on my good side and get me to fall for your guilt trip it's not gonna work. So forget about it."

"Oh Heather do you really expect me to hold grudges? Let's just forget about what happened and put it behind us. Agreed?" Heather carefully shook his hand and then Alejandro picked up a bag."Then it's settled." He turned his back and Heather even cracked a small smile then catching herself she put her face back into a pout. As Alejandro was walking up the stairs he smiled deviously and fell."Whoops!" he said as he threw the bag hard and it fell into the water. All the former contestants laughed as the bag fell but then there was silence as it opened up revealing Heather's panties and bras.

"ALEJANDRO YOU ASSHOLE!" Alejandro stared at the bag wide-eyed but then shook his head and went inside the ship.

*confessionals*

Harold:Who knew Heather wore flower panties.

Lindsay: Heather's bras are pink like mine!

Leshawna:(laughing) Ooohh finally that girl got she she deserved!

Alejandro: I wonder what those clothes look like on her...

**To be continued unless you don't want me to. Please review I want to know what people think! If you don't I don't know if I'll continue**


	2. getting ready part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Love Boat! Last time we got the show started and drama has still yet to be formed but let's see if it will as we check in on Duncan,Gwen, Courtney, and Trent !"

_*at the dock again*_

" You sure you can handle all those bags honey?" Duncan winked at his girlfriend.

Gwen smiled,"I'm fine...-" she turned to Courtney who was steaming " Duncy." Gwen took her bags in one hand and Duncan's arm in the other. She smiled at Courtney.

_*Gwen confessional*_

"I know I was acting bitchy to Courtney,but after all she put me through it was harmless enough."

_*end*_

Trent watched Duncan angrily and sighed deeply.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Courtney asked Trent without lifting her head from her PDA.

"Oh nothing it's just Duncan you know."

"I know he's a stupid jerk isn't he."

"Yeah...girlfriend stealer." He quietly picked up his bags and guitar and went inside.

Courtney wasn't listening she was too busy tweeting 'boyfriend stealer's ex is bumming me out but maybe he'll help me with my plan to get jerkface and goth-head broken up.'

_*with Katie and Sadie*_

"Katie aren't you gonna help me?" Sadie was having trouble carrying their many pink bags.

"Whaaaaaat?" Katie was of somewhere else staring at DJ who was holding a little puppy dog.

"Hey Katie what are you-...oh," Sadie looked at her best friend sadly and left carrying most of her bags.

Katie didn't notice Sadie leaving and called DJ "Oh DJ can you help me with my bags? You're soooo much stronger than me."

"Sure Katie can you hold puppy for me?" DJ carefully handed Katie the dog and picked up her bags along with his own.

"OMG DJ that is so awesome! And this puppy is so cute! So your curse is over?"

"Yeah you can thank Alejandro for that." Dj and Katie both talked as the went inside.

_* with Justin*_

" Models don't do manual labor. I wonder who will be willing to take these for me?" he took a minute to ponder this then saw Beth,his former target."Beth you wonderful flower do you taking my bags for me?"

"Gosh Justine I have my own bags to carry and I don't know if I can. Sorry!"

"Well you know Beth if you help me maybe we can talk you know over dinner,just us."

Beth went up to Justin and poked Justin in his chest. "I have a BOYFRIEND thank you very much!"

"Really? So you're still with Brady? If so why isn't he coming with you a date on the sea is romantic isn't it."

"For your information the show didn't buy him a ticket and he didn'thave enough money to came with me!"

"Oh is that true?" Justine smiled and and went inside the ship,laughing.

Beth sighed. "Oh I beleive you girl!" Leshawna held her hand.

"Thanks but I really miss Brady."

" It's okay girl I bet he's missing you too. Probably staring at you picture right now."

Beth smiled."Thabks Leshawna." Then she went inside.

"Hey Leshawna check out my awesome nunchucks!" Harold tried to show off his 'skills' but failed and hit himself."GOSH!"

"aww sugar baby hurt himself. Come on sweetie let's go inside."

_*with Tyler and Lindsay*_

"Ummm Tyler can you help me?" Lindsay had left Tyler with a lot of bags to carry.

Tyler,still estatic that Lindsay has remembered his name rushed over. "Sure Lindsay!" He quickly run back and forth carrying her bags inside and out.

"Lindsay. Isn't it kinda unfair that Tyler is taking in all your bags?" The surfer chick said gently while carrying her surf board and a suitcase.

"How? I'm still carrying my make up lip gloss bag. See?" Lindays held up the huge bulging yellow bag in her arms.

"But still-"

"Chillax Bridge. I think for Lindsay it's kinda smart. Beside Tyler doesn't mind right Tyler?"

"Yeah...I...don't...mind..." Tyler was panting heavily and came over to Lindsay taking her lip gloss bag and slowly walked up the steps.

"Oh poor Tyler...Lindsay maybe you can do something nice for him? Maybe take some of his bags?"

"Ok" Lindsay sighed and took Tyler's only suitcase.

"So Bridge do you need any help?"

"Awww how sweet! But I'm ok." Bridget kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"How about a make out sess'?"

"Mmmmmmm after we eat I'm starving."

"LET'S GO THEN!"

_* with Eva and Ezekiel*_

Ezekial and Eva were both wheeling their suitcases up and Ezekiel striking out on Eva."So...this is a cool ship eh?"

"..."

"I remember when I was little I did this cool diving trip. Could go to the Olympic eh."

"..."

"Want to check out my muscles eh?" He dropped his case and started flexing hoping to impress Eva. Eva only started to growl and was clearly unimpressed. "See this muscle is the biggest I call him-" Eva then punched him and Ezekiel plumetted to the ground."You'll regret that eh!"

"Yeah whatever."

As they both went inside Heather was left as the only one on the dock. She was trying to lift her last and heaviest bag,but failed. Alejandro,who was in the cafeteria eating lunch laughed at Heather." Oh Heather how pathetic!" But his laugh then stopped as he saw someone very familiar come up to Heather to help.

**Oooh clifhanger! Please review! Who do you think this suspicious person is?** **Also tell me if anyone is OOC**


	3. mystery man

"Last time on Total Drama Love Boat the contestants had a little trouble with loading their bags,Courtney has revealed plans to break up her ex and his new gf, and as Heather was left alone a suspicious person has come out to help could Alejandro be jealous?"

_*at the docks for the third episode*_

"Stupid bag!" Heather was trying to lift her last bag of the floor until she saw a very handsome guy step up to help her. He had chisled features,a long dark brown mane,tanned skin,green eyes,and a lifeguard uniform on.

"Oh miss the ship is leaving port soon. You better hurry and bring your bag up."

"What do you think I was trying to do?"

"Oh right of course," the guy seemed to be 18 or 19 years old. He picked up the bag in one swift movement and turned to Heather smiling. " You know you look very familiar have I seen you before?"

"Have you ever seen that crappy show called Total Drama World Tour?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Well I won it but my money melted in a volcano. For a consolation prize the show paid for all the contestant to go on this cruise."

"Oh so you must be here with you boyfriend I presume. It's Alejandro isn't it?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I guess you have watched the show enough to know he's a munipulating loser," Heather's eyes shot glares at the person who didn't even bother to tell her his name. What did he care about Alejandro and her?

"Well I knew that before the show."

"Oh so your friends?"

"Well more like really really close enemies."

Heather smiled and started to like this guy. "You hate him too?"

"You can say that." The guy had finally reached the last step and left Heather's bag to a staff member. "Well Heather I guess this is where we part."

"Yeah." Heather actually seemed dissapointed. As they were about to go seperate ways Heather turned around. "So your a lifeguard?" she said it louder than she hoped she would.

"Why yes! I get my hours are 9 to 5 starting tomorrow but today is my day off. You don't have a boyfriend do you?

"No."

Why don't you join me for a swim sometime?"

Heather smiled and blushed a bit. "Loser I don't even know your name."

"Fair enough. But if you want to know my name you'll have to join me for lunch." He held out his hand to her and Heather studied it thinking if it was a good idea.

_*in the cafeteria*_

Chef was viciously shoving done his steaks and ribs and Chris was staring down the hallway,obviously pleased. "I knew he was a good idea."

"I don't get it I thought you planned on getting Heather and Alejandro together."

"Of course I am. Getting Alejandro jealous is really good for ratings. So I pulled some strings and got him hired as a lifeguard. I'm such a genius."

"Oh get over yourself."

**Who is this mystery man! Who do you think he is? I gave you a few clues and I promise the next chapter will have other couples too.**


	4. Lunch Munch

*at the cafeteria*

Owen was talking to his little buddy while walking toward Alejandro. "HEY AL!" he waved.

"GRRR!" Alejandro dropped his food and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's lover boy's problem?" Noah asked in his monotonous tone.

Owen shrugged. "I don't know but look at all this food he left!" Owen stared at the left over meals and picked up a bitten burger.

Noah winced. "You're really gonna eat that?"

"Well who else is?"

"You know there's a free buffet 5 feet away."

Owen stared at the braniac in shock. "Of course I do, but rule one of cruise ships Noah, always take the lazy way out."

Noah put his nose back in a book. "Don't you always follow that tubby?"

"Haha it's funny 'cause it's true." Owen started shoving an omelet in his mouth until he spotted Izzy. With his mouth full he shouted,"HEY IZ!"

"What's up Big O!" Izzy said suddenly appearing behind Noah. "Hey egg head!"

"Freakazoid,"Noah greeted.

Izzy ignored his comment and tapped his shoulder. "Hey look what I found in the kitchen!" Izzy held up a plate of green eggs and ham.

Noah looked at it with disgust. "Is that mold?"

"I don't know I just found this and it made me think of you."

"You think I'm green and disgusting?"

"No silly! I reminded me of a book I read."

"Yeah that reminds me of a book too!" Owen put down his food and stared at the plate. "I just can't remember what."

"Izzy put that awa-"

"I can't remember too. Let's go to the library Big O!" Izzy interrupted.

Noah groaned,"It's Green egg and h-"

"Sure Izzy!" Owen stood up and held out a hand to Izzy. Izzy ignored the hand and jumped onto his shoulders."

"Big O and Izzy away!"

_*Noah Confessional*_

Noah hook his head "Idiots."

_*End*_

Chris and Chef were in the booth behind their's. Chris whispered to Chef. "You know Nizzy is a popular fan couple.

"And?"

"And we have to get them together NOT Owen and Izzy again."

"Aren't you getting a little carried away?"

"WHAT! No no I'm fine...let's check on Cody."

_*With Cody and Gwen*_

_"_So Gwen,Duncan really?" Cody was carrying a tray filled with cakes,pies,candies,and other sweets.

"For the hundredth time Cody yes." Gwen was eating a salad.

"But Gwen there are tons of more better guys than Duncan." Cody sat down beside Gwen.

Gwen looked around for her boyfriend. "Where is Duncan?"

_*With Duncan*_

"I said I wanted a sandwich with bacon not sand!" Duncan demanded at the sandwich station.

" But sir you SANDwich isn't that right...uh...Bob" A visible Chris said with a stupid disguise on. He nodded to Chef who was wearing the same disguise.

"Ri-ri-right!" Chef's fake mustache was tickling him. "A-A-ACHOO!" His disguise flew right off with his sneeze.

"HEY!" Duncan said. "I want my SANDWICH!"

_*Back with Cody and Gwen*_

"Gwen I'm serious Duncan is not for you. He's not you type."

Gwen laughed. "And you know my type."

"Yeah the handsome,nice,deep kind." Cody sat up tall emphasizing himself.

Gwen laughed again. "Duncan is kind,deep,and handsome."

"No he's not Gwen." Cody looked sincere. "You two may seem compatible but soon you'll be too compatible. Duncan will get tired of you he has to other girls,"Cody said motioning to Courtney.

"You're wrong Cody. Listen Duncan and I are gonna stay together just ask anyone."

Cody looked dissapointed them grabbed Courtney. "What do you think of Gwen and Duncan."

"Hmmph!" Courtney ripped Cody's arm off of her.

Cody looked at Gwen."Well?"

"Oh come one it's COURTNEY!"

Cody took hold of Trent. "What do you think of Gwen's new relationship?"

Trent looked shocked but then turned to Gwen genuinely caring. "I don't like it but,your happiness is all that matters. If you honestly love him-" Gwen flinched at the word love. "-then...I...I... Do you love him?"

Gwen stared at him in shock then anger. "I LOVE HIM I REALLY DO! WHY DOEN"T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!" She then ran away in anger and confusion.

"Gwen wait!" Trent ran after his ex.

Cody watched them and was hesitating on whether to run after them. "Gwen... I'll never get you will I?" He slumped down.

"CODY!" came the voice of the ever-so-crazy Sierra.

"Oh no." Cody quickly started to run,but Sierra quickly caught up to him.

"Hi Cody Wody kins."

"Uhh hey Sierra... Do you happen to have my bag?"

"You'll have to follow me to my room to get it!"

"... You can keep it."

_*with Leshawna and Bridget*_

"So how are you and Harold going?" Bridget asked.

"We're fine. How's you and your man?"

Bridget blushed. "Well..."

"Ooh girl spill it!"

"Umm tommorrow is our..well..."

"Well?"

"IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!" She screamed then quickly covered her mouth in embarrasment.

"Haha good for you! I bet Geoff's got something special planned!"

Bridget's smile dissapeared. "Actually last year he forgot." Bridget remembered last year when she angrily threw a garbage can at Geoff. "But I bet he remembered this year! I've decided to leave some hints to him."

"Hey Bridge!" Geof happily greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Geoff! I was just talking to Leshawna here about the show. Remember when we were on Total Drama Island and when you asked me to be your girlfriend. You know that day is getting close. I mean REALLY close."

"Yeah okay bye Bridge!" Geoff left toward Tyler .

"He gets it right?" Leshawna shrugged. "Yeah he can't possibly forget this time. He won't" Bridget said obviously in denial.

_*With Geoff and Tyler*_

"I think something' wrong with Bridget. She's acting pretty weird." Geoff asked.

"Why aren't you eating with her?" Tyler asked while eating a pizza.

"Well she's already sitting with Leshawna"

"Hey Tyler do you mind getting me a cup of water?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure Linds. Coming Geoff?"

"Sure dude." As soon as Lindsay was out of hearing distance Geoff said to Tyler,"Dude you shouldn't let Lindsay boss you around like that."

"But she REALLY LIKES ME!" Tyler said while grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah but not for long. Trust me girls want guys who can stand up for themselves. Girls want strong bad boys,NOT weak puppies."

"I'M STRONG!" Tyler said lifting up his arm to flex. Them Geoff put down the flabby arm.

"I'm just saying that you should stand up for yourself."

Tyler pondered this. "I I I will."

As they came back to Lindsay she stared at Tyler's empty hand. "Where's my water?"

"GET IT YOURSELF BITCH!"

"TYLER!"

"Don't Tyler me! I said get it yourself!"

Lindsay sat up. "FINE!" She started crying. "If that's how you feel then we're through!" She threw his pizza at him. "THROUGH!" Lindsay then stormed out.

Now with pizza all over his track suit Tyler stared at Geoff. Geoff stared back even more surprised. "What did you just do?"

"I just followed you advice!"

"But I didn't mean like THAT!"

"Oh no...THEN WHAT DO I DO!" Tyler grabbed Geoff's shirt.

"Umm just come with me maybe we can fix this."

"ok."

As the two of them left Chris watched from afar. "Wow Chef! Seems like some drama is stirring up."

_*With Heather*_

"You're really funny you know that?" Heather said while smiling so unlike herself.

"Thanks. You must also know how cute you are." The mystery guy said.

Heather blushed.

_*Heather Confessional*_

"I don't know why I'm acting so weird! He may be really hot and nice and devious but... I guess I might like him."

_*End*_

"I have to go to the bathroom. Wait right here,"Heather said.

"Sure princess."

As Heather went to the bathroom Alejandro stormed in. "YOU!"

"Alejandro how are you?"

"Don't do that ! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Alejandro poked his chest.

"Why Al you should really do more excersises ."

"DON"T CALL ME AL! Why are you here?"

"I'm the new lifeguard. I'll be staying with you on the cruise ship."

*Alejandro Confessional*

"Why!"

*End*

"Hey I'm back!" Heather said then spotted Alejandro. "Oh."

"Heather." He responded.

The other guy dismissed him. "Heather you know my brother Alejandro. He was just leaving." He glared at him.

"... Fine Jose."

"You're Jose?"

Jose smiled deviously. "That's right."

**Yep you were right it's Jose. So review and tell the couple you want to see most in the next chapter.**


	5. Cry Cry Cry part 1

"Tons of drama last time when Lindsay and Tyler suffered a break up,when Gwen ran out crying,and Heather and turned out to have a crush on Alejandro's brother!"

"I do not!" yelled Heather from a distance.

Chris laughed. "But you do and Al was PRETTY jealous."

"SHUT UP CHRIS!" yelled Alejandro.

"Anyway join us again for more drama and romance on day two of Total Drama Love Boat!"

_*At Lindsay's room*_

"I can't believe he said that to me!" Lindsay was crying on her bed with a million tissues surrounding her.

"It's okay," Beth said as she sat next to her to comfort her. "Don't cry! He doesn't deserve you anyway."

"But I loved Taylor so much!"

"Uh Tyler."

"Right...I knew that."

"Lindsay you need to pick yourself up and get out there!" Gwen said. "It's a cruise! Have some fun and forget about that jerk!"

"Gwen!" Bridget said to her while grabbing another tissue for Lindsay. "Lindsay's going through a hard time. Break ups are hard." Gwen looked at her. "Oh right,sorry."

"You should lighten up girl," Leshawna said to Lindsay. "You know what you need,a girls night out! NO BOYS just us ladies!"

Lindsay lifted her head,which was stained with make up. "But you all have boyfriends and I'm SINGLE!" she dropped her head back on the bed.

"Speaking of boyfriend I have to see Duncan!" Gwen headed for the door. "Get better Lindsay!"

"She leaves! Like TYLER!"

Bridget looked confused. "But you left him."

"Oh right."

As Gwen left she sighed and was glad she was out of there. "Time to see Duncan." Gwen sighed again at the thought of their date.

"Gwen?" said Trent.

Gwen turned around. "Trent."

_*Confessionals*_

Gwen:"It's so weird talking to Trent all of a sudden. But he's still me friend...Just my friend."

_*End*_

Trent and Gwen were sitting across eachother on the floor of the hall. "I didn't see you after what happened yesterday," Trent said.

"When I cried?" Gwen laughed but saw Trent was serious.

"Gwen I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Gwen stood up. "It wasn't your fault." She tried to leaved but Trent caught her.

"It was. I know we're broken up and all,but I care about you Gwen and... tell me what I did wrong."

Gwen smiled. "Nothing,just let me go on my date with Duncan." she tried to go but he held her back again.

"Gwen,tell me."

"Trent, let me go on my date."

"But Gwen-"

"Trent." she looked at him sincerely and started to cry. "Let me go." she then ran away.

Trent stared at her. "I can't."

"Really." Trent turned around to see Courtney,smiling. "Then I have a proposition for you."

_*With Katie and Sadie*_

"Look Sadie a cooking class!"

"Really?" said Sadie to her best was smiling at the form in the lobby.

_*Confessional*_

Katie:"I bet if I learned to cook DJ will like me!"

_*End*_

"But it says it's for couples," Sadie said.

"Aww."

"Are you guys signing up for the cooking class too?" DJ asked as he walked up to them.

Katie blushed. "Yeah,but it's for couples."

"Really? Aw that's too bad. I bet it would have been fun though," DJ said.

Sadie turned around. "DONE!"

"With what?" Katie asked.

"I signed you two up for cooking class!"

"WHAT?" DJ and Katie said together.

"Well you both REALLY wanted to join so I signed you up!"

"But it's for couples." DJ said.

"Then just pretend to be a couple. Come on it'll be fun for the both of you."

DJ smiled. "Okay let's do it!" He looked at Katie. "I guess I'll see you later."

"OKAY!" Katie squealed. As DJ left she squealed again with Sadie. "You're awesome!"

Sadie shrugged."I know. Hey let's get a bite to eat." As the two best friends walked to the cafeteria to eat Sadie sighed while eating her many foods.

"What's wrong Sadie?"

"It's just that everyone has someone to be with. You even have DJ."

Katie looked guilty. "Oh...Well how about I get you a date?"

"oh Katie I-"

"What about that guy!" Katie said while pointing to a hot guy on the opposite side of the cafeteria,who was sitting alone.

"Katie I don't know."

"Go on!" she said as she pushed her toward him.

Sadie slowly walked toward him. "H-h-hi."

The guy smiled. "Hi."

"My friend over there she wanted me to talk to you and I was wondering-"

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" said a pretty blond behind her. Sadie turned around and saw she was like a model.

"Oh I'm sorry I-"

"Just shut up and go away! I mean were you actually thought he would go out with you? I mean look at yourself! You're an ugly,fat,loser!" she yelled.

Sadie's face turned red. "Well you're a boney little b-"

"Hey!" said the guy. He turned to Sadie. "You should just go."

"Yeah just go fatty." Sadie glared at the girl and ran away,past Katie. Katie tried to catch her and saw that she was crying.

_*At the Gym*_

"Woo this is some work out eh," Ezekiel said to Eva. Eva was running on the treadmill next to him. She paid no attention and turned her ipod's volume up.

"I just got to say I think I'm getting a few muscles here. Want to take a look eh?" Eva said nothing. "Fine whatev-" At that moment Eva punched him,and smiled.

_*Confessionals*_

Ezekiel: "I wasn't crying! It was just dust eh!"

Eva: Eva was laughing. "Dork."

_*End*_

"Sierra leave me alone!" yelled Cody.

"But Codykins! There's so much couple stuff we can do together! NO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"No!" Cody hid behind the weights and started throwing dumbells at her. Of course they were small,because he was too weak to lift the heavy ones.

Sierra was skillfully dodging the weights. "Cody!"

"Dude stop it!" said a buff guy who was wearing a staff uniform. "Don't abuse the equipment and don't throw stuff at your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah I'm his wife thank you very much!"

Cody was steaming. "No you're not my wife,you're not my girlfriend, and I'm not sure I want you to even be my friend!"

"But Codykins!"

"No Codykins! Sierra leave me alone! You're so annoying! I hate you!"

Sierra started to cry. "Fine,I will! I hate you too!" She then ran out crying,leaving Cody stunned with himself.

The guy was also stunned. "Harsh dude...Now clean this up."

_*At the pool*_

"Soo do you know what day it is?" Bridget asked her girlfriend.

"Umm Tuesday?" Geoff said,confused.

"Oh..." Bridget looked sad for a second,then smiled. "Oh I get it!"

_*Confessionals*_

Bridget: "I bet Geoff has something special planned and wants to surprise me! I bet he is!"

Geoff: Geoff was checking his body. "Hmm...Am I getting a tan?"

_*End*_

"Let's go for a swim chica," said Jose.

"Mmm no," said Heather.

"Oh come on!" Jose smiled.

Heather smiled back. "Fine,let me get my swimsuit." As Heather left Jose waved at her.

"Whats up Burromuerto?" said a fellow life guard.

"Oh hey." Jose was still looking at Heather.

The life guard smirked. "Your girl?"

"Eh kinda. She's my little brother's crush." Jose laughed. "Oh Al. She's so high strung and she thinks she's above everyone."

"So she's a girl the great Jose Burromuerto can't woo?"

Jose smirked. "I wouldn't say that."

"Really? Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Jose sat down. "Sure."

"Okay you give me a hundred bucks if you can't get her to out with you by the end of the cruise."

"And if she does?"

"Then I give you a hundred. Deal?" He held out a hand.

Jose smiled and shook his hand. "Easy money." He leaned back. "Get ready Heather."

_*At the Main lobby*_

"Mr. Mclean?" asked the manager.

"Yes?" said Chris.

"There's some problems with your show. It seems that one of the people that was supposed to be here is not."

"What? But Jose and the contestants are here. Who are we missing?" The manager showed him a clipboard full of the list of people. "Oh no. Not her. Definetly not her."

"But M- Oh there she is!" The manager smiled. Chris turned around in shock to see the pout of the lioness herself.

"Hello Chris."

**Another mystery person!So couples...One of the most asked for couple was Trentney and sorry to the fans of that couple but I am not they will not end up together BUT (Don't click off yet) there will be some friendship and a little romance. The MOST asked for couple was Nizzy. I'm not a fan of that either BUT I will write it for my awesome readers. Now also no yaoi couples. I am honestly not good at writing that and there's none I'm a fan of. Finally I know I didn't put the requested couples here,but it will be in the next chapter!**

**So Who is the mystery person?**

**What is Bridget and Geoff gonna do for their anniversary?**

**Does Jose REALLY like Heather?**

**Will Lindsay and Gwen ever stop crying?**

**All this and More will be answered on Total **

**Drama**

**Love Boat!...I need a nap**

**p.s. what is your favorite couple in this story**


	6. Cry Cry Cry part2

**This was a little later than expected (Been working on other stories) but here is the next chapter and I do not own Total Drama by the way**

Chef stood in front of the camera awkwardly. "Uh last time on Total Drama Love Boat Jose made a bet,people cried,and Chris got an unexpected visitor."

_*With Chris*_

"B-B-Blaineley!" Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Chris!" Blainely said. "I know you messed up my flight tickets. I was in Australia for a week!"

"Did you get me a t-shirt?" Chris asked.

"NO! But I did get food poisening and all my clothes washed away!" She poked his chest and Chris backed away. "You are going to pay BIG TIME!"

_*At the library*_

Noah was just relaxing in his new favorite chair,in his favorite place on the boat. He put down his book,smiling and went to the shelf to get another one,but found an Izzy. "HI EGGHEAD!" she yelled.

"AH!" He fell on the floor. "IZZY!"

"Yes?" she asked.

Noah groaned. "Now my paradise is destroyed!"

"Yeah yeah," Izzy said as she picked up a book. Noah saw the cover and realised what she was reading.

"You read physcology?"

Izzy started to laugh. "No! I eat it!" She ripped out a peice and put it in her mouth. "Mmm smarty."

Noah groaned again. "Some people are dropped on their head as baby. I believe you were thrown at a wall."

Izzy laughed. "Yeah,probably."

"UGH! Why don't you just go away!" At that Izzy fell on the floor and started crying. Noah sighed. "Izzy,I didn't mean it ?" He nudged her and Izzy popped her head out,smiling.

"Gotcha!"

"IZZY!"

_*With Duncan and Gwen*_

"So it's a beautiful night, I got my girl,and a free dinner date! I love cruises," Duncan said as he was having dinner with Gwen.

"Yeah," Gwen said. Her mind was far away. Duncan put his hand on her's.

"Are you okay? You seem off today."

Gwen suddenly snapped back. "Oh yeah. I-I'm fine," she said unrealisticly.

"You don't seem okay." Duncan smiled. "Tell me."

Gwen sighed. "I don't know. It's just Cody and Trent-"

"Trent?" Duncan asked. He frowned. "Never liked the guy."

"No. He's fine. It's just...I don't know."

"Tell me what it is sweetheart,so I can...take care of it." He playfully punched his fists,making Gwen laugh.

"That's why I like you," she said,but in the back of her mind she was still feeling strange. As they started eating Gwen stared at Duncan. "What made you like me?"

Duncan smirked. "I have a fetish for pasty skin."

Gwen laughed. "No! Seriously."

"Ok..." Duncan took a second to think this over. "I guess we have so much in common."

Gwen rested her head on her hands. "What else?"

Duncan tugged on a piece of her hair. "I guess something just clicked."

Gwen frowned. "that's not what I meant. I mean you seemed to be crushing really hard on Courtney. Why did you pick me?"

"I don't know. I just did okay!" Gwen could tell Duncan didn't want to tell the REAL reason why.

"Fine!" She stood up. "Until you know,call me." Then she walked away.

_*With Courtney and Trent*_

"You see that," Courtney said as she pointed to Gwen.

"Yeah?" Trent asked. He was sitting across from her on the table.

"Well,it seemed they have a little problem."

"And?"

Courtney sighed. "You idiot. This is the perfect time to get Gwen back!"

Trent narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care about me and Gwen?"

Courtney put on a fake smile. "We are friends right?"

Trent didn't believe her. "I think what it really is is that you want Duncan back."

"Do not!" She blushed. "Listen, do you want Gwen back or not?"

Trent stood up. "I just want her happy." Hes sighed. "Duncan...Duncanmight make her happy." Then he walked away.

Courtney growled. "This would be a lot easier if he wasn't so nice!"

_*Courtney Confessional_*

"I just want people to know that I'm not doing this because I want Duncan back. I just want him to get heart broken like I WAS!" Courtney starts to sniffle,then burst into tears.

_*With Beth and Lindsay*_

"Lindsay you've been crying for five hours," Beth said. She and Lindsay were still in Lindsay's room. All the other girls have left because of their boyfriends.

"I-I c-can't!" Beth just sat next to her,comforting her,until her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Oh it's Brady!" She squealed,then turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay can I-"

"Just go!"

"OKAY!" She ran out,leaving a crying Lindsay. She picked up her phone. Little did she now Justin was watching across the corridor and that Chris and Chef were watching on the screen, and that they were tapping her phone call.

"Isn't this illegal?" Chef asked.

"Pssh no!" Chris said. "Listen."

"Hi Brady!" Beth said.

"Hey Beth," Brady said.

"This cruise is so much fun! I wish you were here."

"Uhh..Yeah."

"Something wrong?" Beth asked.

Brady sounded guilty. "Well it's just that-"

"Mmm who are you talking to honey?" said an woman who's voice was unfamiliar to Beth.

"Who is that?" Beth asked.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "I'm his girl-"

"Hey! Go back to bed Stace," Brady said.

Beth was both shocked and angry. "Who was that Brady!"

"No one! It's no one!"

"I heard her almost say girlfriend!"

"Okay it's a girl I had dinner with last night...and breakfast this morning."

"WHAT! But we are still dating!"

"Well when you left Stacy Rows asked me out and..."

"So you're cheating on me," Beth said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Beth!" He said quickly. "I-I don't know why I did it! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You just meant to keep it a secret," she said.

"Beth please forgive me."

"You know what Brady? We're through!" Beth then hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. She started to cry and slid to the floor. The sight broke Justin's somewhat heart. He walked toward her and picked up the phone.

"Hey. You dropped this," he said while handing her the phone.

Beth lifted up her face and took it. "Thanks."

"Uhh I think it's not right,what he did." Beth sank her head in her hands.

"Yeah." As Justin started to walk away Beth grabbed his ankle. "Don't go." Justin was almost the last person she wanted to be with,but he was a person. As Beth cried,he silently comforted her. But there was still pain.

_*With Leshawna*_

"So it really pays that much?" Leshawna asked an intern. She was having fun with him until Harold but in.

"Hey back off my girlfriend dude!" he yelled at the intern.

The intern walked away and Leshawna stared at Harold. "Harold baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you getting so jealous?"

"I'm not getting jealous!"

"Okay... I gonna see Brigdet then." When Leshawna walked into Bridget's room it wasn't in it's ussual neatness. There were clothes and shoes throw everywhere. As Bridget opened the door,she looked frantic.

"Geoff is taking me out to dinner tonight and I can't find the perfect thing to wear!"

Leshawna laughed. "Just put on a dress and head out."

"Leshawna it's our two year ANNIVERSARY! This IS a BIG DEAL! I'm sure he has something special planned,I can't blow it by looking like I just THREW something on!"

"Okay okay we'll figure it out."

_*With Geoff and Tyler*_

"What am I going to do dude?" Tyler asked Geoff. "I like-maybe love Lindsay! How could I mess it up!"

"You can get through this," Geoff said while checking himself out in the mirror. "I look good. Time to see Bridge."

"Oh yeah,wasn't she acting weird before? You find out what?"

Geoff headed out the door. "No clue." As Geoff walked toward the hallway he saw Bridget. "Hey you look nice." She was wearing red lipstick,eyeshadow,and her best blue dress. "Let's go to dinner." As the walked they went to the restaurant.

"Aww Geoff! You didn't have to do this!" Bridget lied.

"Anything for my girl," He said as he pulled out a seat for her. As Bridget sat down she smiled. "Don't worry I already got reservations and dinner will be here...now!" At that moment a server put two huge silver trays on the table. He opened then to reveal ribs and spaghetti and meatballs. Geoff started to eat the ribs. "Dig in Bridge."

Bridget was disusted. "I'm a vegetarian,remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Geoff said with sauce on his face.

"It's okay," She said while listening to the music. She closed her eyes. "This is romantic music,perfect for an anniversary."

"Yeah I bet it is. Too bad it's not our anniversary."

Bridget popped open her eyes. "What?"

"Yeah,If only it was our anniversary."

"Really," Bridget said while picking up the spaghetti platter. "Then you wouldn't mind eating alone!" She then threw the spaghetti all over him and ran out,crying. As she got outside she called Leshawna.

"Hey Bridget!"

"Hey Leshawna...Let's gather up the girls. Maybe a girls night out is what Lindsay needs."

Leshawna heard her tears. "Maybe you need it too."

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll get it together...as long as we can leave out Heather."

**So that's it! The next chapter is gonna be their first challenge by the way!**

**Through the love,hate,fave,subscriptions,and reviews I will write this for you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Attention to all the readers of Total Drama Love Boat! The drama is on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry if you're sad or anything,but I have to reasons why it is going on hiatus-

1: I'm a religious person so for the next forty days I have decided to lay off the computer for a while.

2:I am very low on ideas.

So this doesn't mean I'm done with the story it just means that because I have limited my computer time the updates will be slower or not until the end of lent which is forty days. So I apologize and in regards to the second reason if you have any ideas pleas tell me!


	8. The ship is leaving

**So I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story because of writer's block. I just simply have no ideas for this story,and I don't know where it's going. Trust me,I thought long and hard about this. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I always read them at least three times,and they always make me smile. I'm leaving the story up though!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! If any of you writers/readers want to adopt this story,you're free to! Just pm me if you're interested!**

**Thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
